Angels Crepuscular
Angels Crepuscular are a peculiar Loyalist Chapter of Adeptus Astartes, allegedly created during the 4th Founding in early to mid-M33. They were created using the gene-seed of the Angels Sanguine Chapter, and are thus a Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels. Like all Blood Angels Successors, the Angels Crepuscular suffer from the Blood Angels dreaded Flaw and are afflicted by the Black Rage and the Red Thirst. Like their Primogenitor Chapter, the Angels Crepuscular are considered only a partially Codex-compliant Chapter. Elusive and mysterious, the Angels Crepuscular are known to shun the company of their Blood Angels cousins and other Space Marine Chapters as much as discretion and convenience allows and they almost never interact directly with the human forces of the Imperial Guard. They are well-known for their mastery of stealth and night-time warfare as well as their gift for the silent kill. ---- Chapter History Secretive, reclusive and little-known outside the fellowship of their closest cousin Chapters, the Angels Crepuscular are without a doubt the most idiosyncratic and mysterious of all the Successors of the Blood Angels. Though a relatively old Chapter and descended from one of the most respected and beloved First Founding Chapters, the Angels Crepuscular are all but unknown to the masses of the Imperium. Even their name means very little to all but the oldest and more established Chapters of other lineages. Angels of the Night The Blood Angels and their Successors are rightly famous for their martial prowess, their indomitable valour and their nobility of spirit and majesty of aspect. The names and heroic deeds of the Scions of Sangunius are known across the length and breadth of the Galaxy, gracing the honour rolls of the Imperium and spoken reverently and with awe by untold millions of people. Conversely, the names of the Blood Angels and their Successors conjur up fear, mistrust and loathing in the hearts of just as many, for all too often these names are associated with acts uncontrollable bloodlust and wanton carnage - the deadly fruits of the dark seed buried deep in the genetic coding of the Sons of the Angel. To all this, the Angels Crepuscular stand as an odd contrast. Though the Chapter's history is well into its eighth millennium, the battles and campaigns of the Angels Crepuscular are of little renown and - at a quick glance - of small glamour, let alone historical significance when compared to the epic undertakings of their more illustrious cousins. Far from being exalted heroes whose names are associated with magnificent deeds, the Angels Crepuscular are an elusive, immaterial and shadow-like entity whose name crops up here and there in the records that chronicle many dark and obscure passages in the long history of the Imperium of Man. Even so, the name of the Chapter is now just as burdened by accusations of savagery, unreliability and unpredictability as those of so many other Chapters of the Blood Angels lineage. It is, however, of note that accounts of the acts of carnage committed by the Angels Crepuscular are not characterized by the same wide-spread inflammatory condemnation and public outcry that hound their cousins. Rather, they are dark rumours and frightened whispers - unsubstantiated rumours and vague, conflicting legends passed between the soldiers of the Imperial Guard and agents of the Imperium. The reclusive and taciturn nature of the Angels Crepuscular makes it next to impossible to conduct inquiries that would shed any light on the matter. There is, however, one theme that threads its way throughout the tapestry of the Chapter's history: their attacks are almost exclusively nocturnal affairs, often launched under the cover of the falling twilight. The Angels Crepuscular have, by all accounts, honed their skills in stealth, concealment and silent, hard-hitting close-quarter combat to preternatural levels - to a mastery surpassed only by the Astartes of the Raven Guard and their Successors. Many are the tales that speak of the Angels Crepuscular appearing as if out of nowhere, without a sound, to savagely cut down their foes without mercy before disappearing to the darkness from whence they came. As an unknown party once so eloquently phrased it: "...the Angels Crepuscular are the shadow of the monument that is the Blood Angels and their lineage standing in the radiance of their hallowed Primarch's legacy." Chapter Homeworld No discourse on the Angels Crepuscular would be complete without even a brief mention of Vesperium, their homeworld. The Angels Crepuscular have always drawn their recruits from amongst the savage cannibal tribes of Vesperium and have been heavily influenced by their native culture in addition to the spiritual legacy of their Primarch. This Feral Death World, located in the north-eastern periphery of Segmentum Obscurus, is known for its almost preternatural beauty. Bathed in the light of a red star filtered through an atmosphere smeared by volcanic debris and gases, Vesperium is a world of perpetual ruddy twilight and long shadows. Its lifeforms include some of the most fearsome and intimidating creatures known to Mankind. Chapter Recruitment Chapter Organization Chapter Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Chapter Culture Chapter Gene-seed Like all those Chapters that share the genetic coding of the Ninth Primarch, the Angels Crepuscular are also touched by the Blood Angel's Flaw and as such they suffer from both the Red Thirst and the Black Rage. They are also notably long-lived, with some members of the Chapter known to have reached an age of a thousand years or so. Furthermore, the Angels Crepuscular are characterized by their pale alabaster skin common to all Astartes of the Blood Angels lineage but unlike their Primogenitors, the Angels Crepuscular do not possess the golden hair and pale blue eyes of Sanguinius. Instead, they have jet-black hair and red eyes, varying in hue from bright ruby red to vibrant maroon - a vestige of the people of their homeworld Vesperium. Like all Vesperians, the Angels Crepuscular possess a natural infrared heat vision and a hearing that is phenomenally acute even by the Space Marines' standards. Notable Angels Crepuscular Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Angels Crepuscular use a two-tone colour scheme. The backpack, helmet, shoulder pad insets, gauntlets, knee pads, greaves and boots are carmine red in colour, whereas the torso, shoulder pad rims, upper arms, elbows, forearms and upper thighs are white. The carmine of the gauntlets and legs blends seamlessly into the white along the length of the forearms and thighs, respectively. The backpack exhaust vents and the chest Aquila are black. The Sanguinary Priests of the Angels Crepuscular wear white helmets with a carmine stripe. Their Chaplains wear the traditional black of their office except for the shoulder pads. The Librarians of the Chapter paint the right arm and shoulder, helmet and backpack with the blue colour of their office. It is not currently known how the Techmarines of the Angels Crepuscular paint their armour. The Death Company of the Angels Crepuscular wear black armour with white shoulder pad insets and backpack, and marked with carmine saltires. The Sanguinary Guard of the Angels Crepuscular wears white armour, with the backpack and gold-trimmed shoulder pad insets painted in carmine. The wings on their Jump Packs are black. The Angels Crepuscular have also been known to frequently wear black hooded robes over their Power Armour. Squad & Company Markings The Angels Crepuscular make use of the distinctive system of Squad and Company markings peculiar to the Blood Angels and their Successors. The helmet colour denotes the Marine's squad type, with Tactical Marines wearing a carmine helmet, the Assault Marines yellow, the Devastator Marines blue and the 1st Company Veterans metallic gold. Sergeants paint the skull of their armour's Imperialis in silver instead of black. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge of the Angels Crepuscular is a tilted scythe with a single blood drop falling from its blade. When painted on armour and vehicles, it is painted all in white. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own Category:Space Marines Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:A Dabbler Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:4th Founding